This invention relates to the field of multiple electrical connectors and mounting blocks therefor. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved mounting block for wire formed solderless multiple connectors of the type shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,880 and having a novel back to back configuration.
My earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,913 relates to a solderless multiple connector formed from continuous strips of wire formed and shaped in adjacent and abutting loops so as to receive and electrically contact electrically conductive wire between abutting sections of loops. The wire formed solderless connector shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,913 was intended as an improvement on and had several advantages over prior art clip type connectors of the type generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,147 (of which I am coinventor) and which are sometimes referred to in the art as "66 Type" connectors.
My subsequent U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,880 is an improvement over deficiencies in U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,912. U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,880 relates to a mounting block for solderless connectors having a retainer and a body section which defines slots for housing terminal defining conductive elements. These conductive elements are formed from wire to define linearly aligned plural loops between which wires may be inserted. The conductive elements are arranged in uniformly spaced horizontal rows and vertical columns of terminals.
It has occurred to me that it may be advantageous to interconnect a mounting block as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,880 with two or more similar mounting blocks. Unfortunately, means for electrically and mechanically connecting two or more such mounting blocks are unavailable and heretofore unknown. This severely reduces the number of possible mounting block interconnecting arrangements and configurations.